Una sorpresa inolvidable
by ariadnatierna
Summary: Un viaje en moto, la playa y una misteriosa botella con un mensaje oculto es todo lo que necesita Kise para convertir un día ordinario en el mejor de su vida. #AoKiMonth2018 #Día08 #Sorpresa


**N/A:** Hola a todos los AoKilovers~ ❤

Estoy muy nerviosa pues es la primera vez que escribo un AoKi tan bello y lleno de miel, así que espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo.

Le agradezco infinitamente a mi beta y mejor amiga _Cadiie Mustang_ por todo el apoyo y amor que me dio durante la creación de esta historia, pues sin ella no habría llegado tan lejos. ❤

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

"El siguiente fanfic forma parte del "AoKiMonth2018" organizado por el grupo AoKiLovers~ en Facebook".

* * *

 **UNA SORPRESA INOLVIDABLE**

.

La pelota de basquetbol fue encestada con pulcritud por el pelirrojo, logrando un grito eufórico al ser ésta su tercera victoria del día.

—¿Qué pasa Ahomine? ¿La edad ya te está cobrando factura? —Cuestionó con burla, codeando amistosamente al moreno.

El nombrado solo bufó y caminó hacia la banca dejándose caer con pesadez, ignorando la mirada de confusión del ajeno.

—Cállate Bakagami.

Musitó sin el tono arisco que hubiera usado con él años atrás.

Cuando acabaron la preparatoria hace ya algunos años, su relación de rivales pasó a una peculiar amistad que se había ido reforzando debido a la similitud de sus empleos, además de las veces en que tenían que trabajar en equipo, logrando volverlos cercanos hasta el punto en que podían recurrir el uno al otro cuando tenían problemas, específicamente sentimentales.

—Realmente no te invité a jugar para pasar el rato. —Comenzó a explicar, dejó que el pelirrojo se acomodara a su lado prestándole completa atención.

—Ryouta llegó ayer de sorpresa, pero vuelve a irse dentro de tres días. —Suspiró, pensando en lo difícil que era tener que dejar ir al rubio tan pronto, cuando apenas había pasado unas pocas horas a su lado. —No es que le reproche su trabajo, pues se lo mucho que él ama estar en las alturas, además de todo el esfuerzo que puso para lograr obtener el puesto.

A su lado Kagami sólo escuchaba con atención, teniendo una idea de adonde quería llegar el moreno.

—Tengo que confesarte que al principio creí que mantener una relación así, con videollamadas, textos y viéndonos cada mes sería complicada, pero ese rubio mimado me enseñó que con esfuerzo todo se podría lograr. —A su mente llegó esa frase que su pareja le había dicho años atrás, cuando le habían dado la noticia de su primer vuelo «No tienes de que preocuparte Daiki, hemos pasado por tanto que la distancia es algo minúsculo a comparación de todo lo demás, podremos sobrellevarlo». Todo esto acompañado de un beso que le permitió creer que su relación funcionaría, logrando así llevar ya 4 años juntos.

—Sin embargo —continuó, pasando una mano por su cabello pensando como poner en palabras sus sentimientos—, estos meses lejos de él me hicieron pensar que las llamadas y los mensajes no son suficientes para que Ryouta me sienta a su lado en todo momento, así que es momento de dar el siguiente paso.

El pelirrojo escupió el agua que estaba tomando y volteó a ver a su amigo con incredulidad, tan rápido que seguramente tendría un dolor horrible en el cuello más tarde.

—¿Quieres decir que…? —Comenzó diciendo, tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el ajeno—. ¿Piensas proponerle matrimonio? —Preguntó al fin, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, pues nunca hubiera esperado algo de tan gran magnitud.

El moreno solo atinó a asentir, con la vista fija en el centro de la cancha pues le parecía más interesante ver las grietas en el asfalto que encarar la mirada llena de preguntas del ajeno, además de esa expresión de incredulidad.

Incluso él mismo se había sorprendido al llegar a esa conclusión, pero después de analizarlo detenidamente algo dentro de sí le aseguraba que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida, pues le permitiría tener a esa luz que iluminaba su día a día para siempre.

—Es por eso por lo que necesito tu ayuda. —Aomine volteó a encarar a su amigo, el cual tenía la ceja levantada esperando el favor que estaba a punto de pedirle—. Sería muy fácil llevarlo a comer y proponerle matrimonio tal y como las demás parejas suelen hacerlo, pero…

—Pero no quieres ser tan ordinario como los demás y buscas sorprenderlo con algo original que jamás imaginaría viniendo de ti, ¿cierto? —Terminó por él, sabiendo que había acertado ante la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del moreno—. Bien, dime que necesitas, Tetsuya y yo te ayudaremos.

El moreno asintió agradecido, comenzando a explicar el plan que había elaborado detalladamente la noche anterior mientras su novio dormía plácidamente junto a él.

O **O** O

Cuando llegó a su departamento ya pasaban de las 9, por lo que supuso el rubio ya habría arribado; siendo confirmado este hecho al escuchar unos pasos apresurados venir de la sala.

Dejó las llaves en la mesita al lado de la entrada y se quitó la chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero, cuando sintió unos brazos envolviendo su cintura y unos labios posarse sobre su cuello, depositando un suave beso de bienvenida.

—Daiki, ¿Por qué tardaste mucho? —Reclamó el rubio, sintiendo en su cuello como formaba un pequeño mohín de reproche, pues le había prometido llegar temprano para pasar la tarde viendo películas, pero el plan con Kagami le había llevado más tiempo del esperado.

—Me quedé jugando de más en la cancha, lo siento —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y entrelazó sus dedos con los del ajeno, tratando de imaginar como se vería el anillo de compromiso y la expresión que pondría su novio al verlo en su dedo.

Soltó sus manos solo para darse vuelta, aún atrapado entre esos brazos que le brindaban calor, y las llevó hasta el rostro del rubio acunándolo con amor.

—Te extrañé Ryouta —susurró mirándole con tanto amor, antes de juntar sus labios con los ajenos en un beso lento y dulce, embriagándose con su sabor.

El rubio se estremeció ante esa mirada y correspondió al beso gustoso, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban debido a todo lo que ese beso le transmitía: deseo, pasión, pero, sobre todo, un amor sin límites.

Lentamente se separaron y se miraron en silencia, envueltos en su burbuja de felicidad mientras sus respiraciones se iban normalizando.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Fueron las palabras exclamadas por el moreno las que rompieron el momento, generando una mirada chispeante y llena de emoción por parte del rubio.

—¿Qué es? ¿Fue por eso por lo que tardaste? —Inmediatamente se separó del ajeno y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con mucha emoción, pues amaba las sorpresas y más cuando venían del hombre que amaba.

El moreno comenzó a reír ante la reacción tan inocente y dulce de su novio, sin duda el plan que había elaborado en la tarde sería un éxito, o eso esperaba.

—No, la sorpresa será mañana —explicó, ocasionando que la sonrisa de su rubio se apagara de inmediato—. A pesar de que no me gusta levantarme temprano en fines de semana, haré una excepción y saldremos temprano, así que prepara lo necesario para ir a la playa. —Ante esa última palabra la sonrisa que antes se había extinto volvió a aparecer, con más intensidad que antes.

—¡Gracias Daiki! Sabes lo mucho que me encanta ir a nadar —se alzó de puntas y depositó un beso en los labios del mayor, para salir corriendo a la habitación mientras murmuraba toda la lista de cosas que eran indispensables, según él, llevar.

El moreno se quedó en su sitio unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida ante la gran energía que poseía Kise, era un torbellino. Sin más, se encaminó al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha para después poder arreglar sus cosas y poder acostarse temprano, pues necesitaba estar lo más descansado posible para lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente.

o **O** o

Tal como había asegurado la noche anterior, se levantó a primera hora haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y no quedarse junto a su rubio el cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Apoyó su codo en la cama y posó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, observando el rostro apacible de su novio; Kise era aún más hermoso cuando dormía pues le hacía ver como sus facciones parecían haber sido esculpidas por los mismísimos ángeles.

Llevó su otra mano al rostro del ajeno y acarició con suavidad su mejilla, sonriendo en cuanto el menor comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud pues a él también le costaba trabajo despertar temprano, especialmente en sus días de descanso.

—Buenos días Daiki —murmuró aún somnoliento posando una de sus manos en la ajena que se encontraba en su mejilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos; disfrutó del tacto que generaba en él una gran corriente eléctrica.

El moreno solo atinó a negar con la cabeza y se inclinó para besar la frente del menor, retirando con suavidad su mano ante el puchero que comenzaba a asomar en los labios ajenos.

—Si no te levantas no llegaremos a tiempo. —Como si se tratasen de palabras mágicas, el rubio se levantó de un salto mostrando esa radiante energía que lo caracterizaba y lograba contagiar, provocando que él también se levantara y comenzara a alistarse.

Alistarse y desayunar algo ligero les tomó menos de 30 minutos, saliendo aún bajo el frío aire matutino, sin embargo, eso no importaba mucho pues seguramente al llegar a la playa el clima se tornaría cálido y perfecto para nadar.

Se acercaron al cajón de estacionamiento donde se encontraba la motocicleta del Aomine y se colocaron los cascos antes de subir al vehículo para partir rumbo a su destino.

El camino a la playa fue largo, más no cansado, pues el sentir los brazos de su rubio alrededor de su cintura causaban que su pecho se llenara de calor y su corazón se oprimiera de felicidad ante la presión que cada vez iba aumentando en ese agarre. Kise nunca se acostumbraría a viajar en ese vehículo, pues había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que le insistía en comprar un auto pues de esa manera se sentiría más seguro. Patrañas, el vehículo no le aseguraba protección, él era quien lo hacía.

Cuando arribaron al lugar, el rubio saltó de la moto y corrió a la playa con los brazos extendidos dejando que la brisa jugara con sus cabellos alborotándolos un poco y moldeando un extraño, pero sexy, peinado. Verlo saltar, dar vueltas y escucharlo reír era todo lo que necesitaba el moreno para reforzar la decisión que había tomado. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Antes de que el rubio fuera a por él, se encaminó a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa parecida a la que se plasma en el rostro de los niños antes de ejecutar alguna travesura, lo cual estaba a punto de hacerle a su novio.

Kise, el cual se había quitado los tenis y calcetines, estaba tan ensimismado viendo hacia el horizonte mientras las olas refrescaban sus pies que no notó la presencia de moreno hasta que éste lo hubo cargado para adentrarse en el mar.

—¡No te atrevas! —Demandó al deducir sus intenciones, mismas que fueron corroboradas instantes después de haber terminado su frase al ser arrojado al agua sin su consentimiento.

El moreno comenzó a reír, siendo reemplazada su risa por una tos que trataba de expulsar el agua salda que había acabado dentro de su boca, cortesía de Kise quien ahora reía por la expresión tan graciosa que había puesto el mayor.

Siendo de este modo en que una batalla llena de risas, agua salpicando por todos lados y pequeños besos robados, se desencadenó entre ambos.

Cuando sus estómagos demandaron algo de alimento decidieron salir del agua y extender sus toallas en la arena, sacando unos aperitivos y disfrutando de ese momento con pláticas triviales; solo estar juntos era suficiente para ambos.

En cuanto terminaron sus alimentos el moreno se levantó, sacudió un poco de arena de su pantalón y extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio, que no dudó en tomarla de inmediato.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Quiso saber el rubio, sin obtener respuesta por parte de su novio. Antes de poder insistir vislumbró un resplandor en la orilla de la playa, soltándose del agarre y corriendo a investigar que era aquello, siendo seguido de inmediato por el mayor.

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el objeto que generaba ese resplandor: una botella de cristal que al parecer tenía una hoja de pergamino dentro. Sin dudarlo levantó el objeto y se volteó a encarar al mayor, extendido la botella frente a él con gran emoción.

—Se parecen a esas botellas de las películas de piratas. Donde mandan mensajes ocultos —exclamó emocionado, acercando la botella hasta su rostro para girarla con lentitud examinando sus detalles, mirando con curiosidad la nota del interior cuestionándose que podría tener escrito. ¿Algún código? ¿Algún mensaje de auxilio? ¡O un mapa del tesoro!

—¿Y por qué no lo abres? —Sugirió, mostrando el gran contraste entre la emoción del menor y su indiferencia la cual Kise no podía comprender, ¿Quién no se emocionaba con un posible mapa del tesoro?

Sin necesidad de que el moreno le dijera dos veces quitó el corcho de la botella y sacó el pergamino, sin notar lo que se encontraba en el fondo, sintiendo como la emoción e incertidumbre se instalaban en él, pues jamás se imaginó encontrar algo como aquello.

Aomine lo observaba en silencio, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar debido a los nervios, esperando que su plan saliera a la perfección tal y como se lo imaginaba en su cabeza.

Sin mayor preámbulo, Kise desenrolló el pergamino encontrándose no con un mapa del tesoro, si no con una carta que por algún motivo desconocido provocó que su corazón comenzara a latir más deprisa mientras daba inicio a la lectura:

 _"_ _Cuando llegaste a mi vida me trajiste toda esa felicidad, que, sin saberlo, tanto anhelaba._

 _Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y tal como en los cuentos de hadas que tanto te gustaban de pequeño acabé atrapado bajo esos orbes doradas que aún me tienen bajo un hechizo._

 _Y no solo eso, tus caricias, tus abrazos, tus radiantes y perfectas sonrisas, pero sobre tus besos son los que me terminaron atando a ti, sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria pues te metiste de lleno en mi piel, en todos mis sentidos y en mis pensamientos._

 _Desde que llegaste a mi vida me has enseñado a ver el mundo de manera distinta, no importa si hace un mal clima pues si estás a mi lado pareciera que todo brilla, me hace creer que puedo lograr todo si es contigo y solo contigo._

 _Nunca lo he dicho, pero me hace completamente feliz saber que me amas aún y con todos estos defectos que tengo, que no importa los malos ratos que a veces te haga pasar aún sigues ahí, a mi lado._

 _Me es imposible no pensar en ti en todo momento, las llamadas ya no son suficientes para sentirte cerca de mí y no solo eso, eso no es suficiente para que los demás sepan que tu corazón y todo tu ser ya me pertenecen, porque sí, debes dejarle claro a todo el mundo que solo le perteneces al gran Aomine Daiki._

 _Y es por eso por lo que he decidido que quiero seguir despertando cada mañana deleitándome con le hermosa vista de tu rostro durmiendo, de sentir como tu cuerpo se amolda perfectamente a mi y sobre todo quiero seguir amándote el resto de mi vida, y no sólo en esta vida, sino en todas las demás vidas posibles._

 _Así que…"_

Al llegar al final de la carta el rubio no podía seguir reteniendo esas lágrimas que se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos, dejando que resbalaran lentamente por sus mejillas.

Su corazón, el cual había comenzado a latir más deprisa durante toda la lectura ahora parecía como si quisiera salirse del pecho, pues no cabía de felicidad al leer esas hermosas palabras, que para ser honestos nunca espero vinieran del hombre que estaba frente a él, mirándolo expectante.

—¿Qué…? ¿Daiki, eso fue…? —Los sentimientos aún estaban a flor de piel por lo que no era capaz de articular una oración coherente, mirando alternadamente la carta y al moreno, preguntándose que era aquello.

El moreno suspiró, sabiendo que el momento decisivo, tragándose todos sus nervios antes de arrodillarse ante el rubio y pedir la diestra del rubio, la cual temblaba de nervios en el momento en que la tomó.

—Esa fue la declaración más cursi que alguien haya escrito alguna vez en su vida. —Fingió hacer una mueca de desagrado logrando sacar una sonrisa en el ajeno, pero muy dentro de sí la vergüenza lo carcomía, ¿Quién escribiría algo así? Tal vez ver los doramas junto a Ryouta lo habían afectado.

—Así que, es fácil saber en que dirección va esa carta, ¿Cierto? —Antes de que el rubio respondiera bajó la mirada inspeccionando la arena hasta encontrar un pequeño agujero justo a los pies del rubio, lugar del cual sacó con su mano libre una pequeña cajita que el pelirrojo había escondido hacía una hora antes.

Soltó por un momento la mano del ajeno, solo para abrirla y mostrar un pequeño anillo dorado, con pequeñas piedras plateadas adornando su circunferencia las cuales brillaban cuando el sol les daba de lleno, logrando aumentar la belleza de este.

—¿Kise Ryouta, te casarías conmigo? —Su voz, la cual creyó le saldría temblorosa, fue totalmente firme ante esta petición, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que necesitaba el rubio para saber que esto era en serio.

El mencionado comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, pues nunca imaginó recibir una propuesta tan bella como aquella, y más en ese lugar que emanaba un ambiente casi mágico.

Lentamente descubrió su rostro y a pesar de aún tener lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue la sonrisa más grande, pura y hermosa que Daiki pudo haber visto alguna vez en toda su vida.

—Claro que acepto Daiki, no podría pedir algo más —extendió su mano y la sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el moreno comenzó a poner el anillo en su anular, el cual definitivamente lucía perfecto en él.

Cuando alzó la mirada hacia su novio, éste acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura para poder alzarlo aún sin dejar de besarlo, lleno de alegría desbordante.

Ambos se separaron solo un poco, momento en que el rubio aprovechó para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y esconder su rostro en el hueco de éste, depositando un suave beso logrando erizar la piel en esa parte, pues sabía que aquello lo volvía loco.

—Prometo hacerte la persona más feliz del universo Ryouta, siempre —aseguró, seguro de jamás fallarle a la persona que más amaba, y por la cual haría cualquier cosa por más ridícula o vergonzosa que fuera, solo para lograr su felicidad.

—Esta fue la mejor sorpresa de todas —susurró el rubio, antes de levantar el rostro y volver a besar los labios del moreno, sin prisa alguna, pues tenían toda la vida por delante para besarse, tocarse y hacer el amor las veces que quisieran pues estaban seguros que eran el uno para el otro, que eran almas gemelas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pues bien, espero que les haya gustado y no hayan sufrido de diabetes en el proceso (?)

Besos ❤


End file.
